Mission Impossible
by XShattered-HeartX
Summary: Riza receives a birthday present which leads to an old memory. Even Roy and Riza can live in their childhood memories. One shot.


_.:Mission impossible:._

Riza's fingers graced across the mahogany surface, worn out with age and fragile as a feather. How he had managed to get his hands on this she didn't know, but it was extremely special and welcomed on her part. With one last touch of the leathery cover, her hands sought the opening, the clip easy undoing as she flipped over the book, a small smile spreading over her features as Roy's hand brushed against her back. His fingers trailed down her white shirt –which was his- and up until he met her soft skin.

The gesture was greatly welcomed by Riza, who smiled at his touch. Only in secret would she show affection and emotions, only here, alone with hi m could she be herself. Her supple finger came to rest against an old photo, brushing over it at the memories. As Roy's legs made contact with the rough mat, his arms slithered around Riza's waist and drew her backward. Her gorgeous blonde air shimmered in the moonlight, and smelled strongly of shampoo, he noticed as he drew his nose across the surface of her scalp. Riza traced the photo of her and Roy, hands full of shiny red apples, East's best in her opinion.

Back then, she had taken quite a few of her, Roy or both of them. In their younger ages she thought of him as a best friend, and he would frequently go with her to get the photos printed. Now in their untouched state for so long, the tea stained pages had become stiff, it seemed like a lifetime ago…

Each photo sent a small pang inside her chest, them outside of her school, photos of Roy with alchemy books, him sleeping on his desk. A small chuckle escaped her lips, her fingers flipping to a very childish day in their lives. The picture was of many fluffy pillows and brown cushions from lounges, built together in a wobbly, uneven fort, made by the both of them when she was 10 and he was 12 on her birthday. It was the most fun she remembered having as a child, she could still recall spending the night in that fort, made to look like a small house, and where the two of them read scary stories and joked all night under the small candle Roy lit.

Roy's hand tickled down her spine, her breath catching as he tapped each section and showering the back of her neck with kisses. "I can't concentrate with you doing that" She breathed unsteadily, making an effort to take in all that the picture had to offer. He gently put two fingers on her chin, turned her around and kissed her lips tenderly and lovingly until she felt herself relax as his arms circles her. The book became squashed between them in the process, her hands gripping it just tightly enough to keep it safe. He beamed at Riza's face; she obviously enjoyed her gift, considering it was entwined so tightly in her arms. "Happy birthday" He whispered, running his hands through her hair and pushed her closer and breathing in her scent.

-/-

The pair was lazing around on the floor, flipping through the album, warmed by the others heat and the fireplaces flames. Roy propped himself up onto his arms, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips when she refused to look any further than his face. When he peeked over her shoulder, his finger darted to the fort, pressing at it as if it was a tangible item. "Want to make one?" He rested his head on her comfortable shoulder, and let his breath tickle the skin on the side of her face. Riza shuddered, then put a finger to her lips and murmured "it's been a while. We may not be kids anymore, but it's a chance to have a bit of fun." In her head, she could think nothing more of the simple pleasures that use to dominate her mind as a child, and lifted her body off the floor, feeling his breath reverberate as she did so.

Hand in hand, as if part of a two-part machine, Roy handed Riza the lounge cushions, fluffy enough to sit on and feel like one was sitting upon a cloud. Placing one, two and three, four down, she stepped back, mahogany eyes flickering across her small masterpiece, reflected by the light above, and admiring her work. With much –careful- planning, a small fort had been structured, built as high as her hip and just small enough for the two to fit in. As she looked up at Roy, she could see a gentle smile on his face, directed at her, his smirk not pulled back into his usual cocky demeanour. Riza loved the softer side of him, she loved both, even his self-absorbed one, but his softer side was what made him human, showed he had gentler feelings. Never would she had guessed that they would be for her.

"It's missing something" He murmured, tapping the side of the fort and peering in. "I doubt it would be very comfortable, sitting on your ass" She rolled her eyes at his comment and began to swivel around to his room, the place they so often shared in the nights, to gather a few pillows for them. She had barely taken but a step when she heard Roy start to hum behind her.

A small smile graced her lips, if he was going to sing she wanted to be there for it; until she recognised the tune and she laughed aloud, almost scaring herself in the process. Never before had she thought of his idiocy at such lengths, but maybe, just maybe should would have fun this once. Hearing his humming near her, she began to tiptoe down the hall, using her pure instincts to keep her steps light, as Roy hummed _Mission Impossible_ for her, as she began to fling herself around the corner, sticking to the wall and eyes searching. She felt so foolish, so childish at what she was doing, dropping down onto the floor as she began to crawl her way with her arms across the floor with ease, almost 3 metres from the bedroom, his humming never once dimming or wavering, it made her feel strangely important.

She could hear the smile in his voice as she rolled across the hard surface, slick and shiny, sitting onto her knees and then tumble turning until she met the side of the bed, eyes scanning like there were invisible lasers waiting to burn her flesh. Riza quickly made up a series of dodging moves before collapsing on the bed, turning to see him with a smirk drawn over his face, body relaxing as he came down to kiss her lips softly, beginning to take the pillows to their fort. "You're the best" He murmured.

-/-

She watched carefully with her sharp eyes as Roy inspected the fort, a cocky smile on his face, on eye open inspecting it with a careful spark in his eye. "Coffee?"  
"Secret Mission coffee?" He countered, earning a sigh as she crossed her arms for comfort, Roy surprisingly taking the rear and pushing her down, almost sucking out all the air capacity in her lungs, coughing and glaring at Roy, who merely rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Is so-" He put a finger to her lips, silencing her with wide eyes, before leaning in and kissed her again before taking her hand –still crouching- and pulling her towards the kitchen. Her initial thought was that of fright, was he saying someone was in the house? But as they reached the kitchen, she realised that Roy was being an idiot, just like she did before. What's new?

The pair slid across the floor, Riza letting go and backing up into the counters, a pretend gun in her hands, Roy making glasses with his fingers fixed around her eyes. Seeing this made her laugh beyond control, as she began to chortle beyond control, putting a hand down, another crossing over her stomach, throwing her head back. His lips turned into a confused frown, standing next to her like he had never heard such a noise escape her lips.

-/-

Content in his arms, she cuddled closer, breathing in the scent of charcoal from him. It was amazingly soft in their small fort, pillows lining the bottom, Black Hayate taking up a whole pillow on the other side, curled up and asleep. Almost no light filtered through the cracks, giving a shaded and shadowy haven of comfort, much appreciated by the two lovers, who were too busy enjoying each other's company to care. Roy's nose circled the spot under her ear, kissing wherever his lips could reach and sighing when she brushed a hand through his hair. Situated on him, her chest rested on his, arms circling her waist and head buried lightly under his chin, she could not picture anything more luxurious than this. One of the only pleasures in life that she got to enjoy, it meant much to her, even if it was as simple as a mission to retrieve a few pillows. The outside was set up like a house, a small space to squeeze in and out, with a few cushions on top to give it a more castle-like appearance.

"I didn't think someone may be so childish" She sighed, his fingers running through her hair.  
"Does it really matter? You looked _so… happy_"  
"As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I swore to follow you into Hell, I intend to live to that promise"

All went silent, until she lifted her head and gave a gracious smile. "I'm aware of that, it scares me more than you know to lose you, you know I Lo- What?" He stopped quickly when he saw her about to burst into laughter again that night.  
"You have coffee above your lips!"

_He may seem like an arrogant womaniser, but I know better. He makes me feel loved, special, feminine. Hell, he even hums mission impossible for me while I gather things for our fort. _

_He's a keeper. _


End file.
